


You Always Were His Hero

by Teaguoe



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaguoe/pseuds/Teaguoe
Summary: Roman’s insecurities have been getting worse and worse as the days continue. It didn't help when he found out he wasn't Thomas’ hero anymore…
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	You Always Were His Hero

You are no longer his hero. You are evil. You are no Prince. You are hopeless. You do not belong. You are not needed.

Those thoughts repeatedly ran through Roman’s head. He couldn't escape them… He didn't want to… The creative side felt like he deserved it, Remus could replace him. They were both creativity, Remus could be King Creativity when he disappeared. Virgil wouldn't get called nicknames anymore… Logan would get more attention… Janus… Oh, Janus would be fully accepted… Patton… Padre… He had Logan! He'll be okay! Right…?

”Right.” A voice in the back of his head said, making Roman smile. He stood up, rubbing his eyes. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for more acting. He'll join once more before leaving… Completely… The Prince got rid of his tears, sinking down to the living room.

Roman rose up, ”Did someone say Princey?” He smiled. Faker… 

”I do not believe so.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

Roman looked over to Patton, seeing him talking with the snake. He blinked, forcing himself to keep up his facade. The prince looked away, seeing Virgil chatting with his twin. 

Logan walked over to Patton and Janus, joining into their conversation. They were talking about ways they could help out Thomas.

”Want to help us, Ro?” Patton asked, smiling at the prince. 

”I have… something to do.” Roman said, sinking out.

Janus sighed, ”I'm the problem…” He frowned, looking at Roman’s spot.

”No you're not Janus.” Patton said, hugging him. Remus and Virgil walked over, Remus having to drag a hissing Virgil. 

”I’m worried about my brother…” Remus said. ”I have a bad feeling about him…” He held Virgil’s hand tightly.

”We should probably check on Princey.” Virgil murmured, his anxiety rising.

”Alright.” Logan nodded. With that, the five sunk down to Roman’s room.

………………….

The sight they saw… Terrifying… A rope was hung to the ceiling and connected… Roman hung lifeless from it. His eyes were glossed over as tears stayed in his eyes. His arms were cut up, blood dripping from them. It was difficult to tell, as the rope was still around his neck, but his neck was raw from struggling. He had regretted it at the last moment… 

All of them were in tears, unable to move. Remus had fallen to his knees, crying the worst out of all of them. Roman was his twin after all… Patton was crying in Logan’s chest, unable to look at the sight. Janus had to bring Virgil out of the room, the anxious side having a panic attack. He rubbed his back, holding him close. 

For the rest of the night, the sides just cried, unable to sleep after what they had seen.

”You always were his hero Ro…” Janus mumbled through tears.


End file.
